callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rook (Modern Warfare 2)
For the playable character in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), see Rook (World at War). Rook was an Australian member of Task Force 141. He participated in the mission to bring down Vladimir Makarov at the U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437, 160 miles southwest of Kandahar, Afghanistan. Biography In Modern Warfare 2, Rook was tasked with the assignment of assisting Captain Price and Captain "Soap" MacTavish in tracking and taking down Vladimir Makarov. Like Price, it is likely that he was inserted with a ghillie suit, but ditched it when General Shepherd's Shadow Company started to kill the Task Force 141 members along with the Ultranationalists in the boneyard. He met up with Captain Price to acquire transport so that the team could link up with Nikolai's C-130 and exit from the area. While Rook drives Price to where they meet Soap before attempting to escape, he shows exceptional skills at driving managing to knock several enemy vehicles off the road and tipping them without player involvement. Eventually, Rook is hit by a bullet from a parallel enemy SUV, killing him. However, with Rook's foot still pressed on the gas, Soap steers the car from the passenger seat into the C-130 transport plane that Nikolai is piloting. Trivia *In some cases, a glitch may occur in which Rook does not get shot. If this happens, you will always fail in the attempt of trying to get in Nikolai's plane. *There is an American 3rd Infantry Division patch on his helmet even though he has an Australian patch on this right shoulder. It is possible he picked up the helmet off a dead TF141 member. *Rook's skin color and facial structure is randomly-generated, as it is possible to see him being Caucasian or dark-skinned. Occasionally, he will also have a gray balaclava which covers up the rest of his face or no goggles or balaclava. *It is possible to see Rook with transparent sunglasses which clip onto his nose. He can also be wearing a short sleeved shirt. *Rook is the only dead Task Force 141 member whose body is actually extracted; everyone else is inevitably left behind. *When Rook is hit, the blood and gore on the dashboard of the car is similar to that of the Driver in "Takedown", and the blood on the steering wheel will stay in the same place despite the wheel moving sideways. *It is possible to destroy the car in which the man who shoots Rook is in. Simply grab an RPG-7 at the beginning of the level, take careful aim, and fire. Rook will still be killed, however. *Rook wields an AT4 and an M4A1 while waiting for Soap to reach the vehicle, which could mean that he is explosion specialist. A G18 can also be seen in his right holster, which is the pistol used by Task Force 141. *It is unknown if Rook is the only one who went with John Price and Soap. This is probably not true as they were trying to capture Makarov, not assassinate him. If there were any other members that were with John Price, Soap, and Rook, they were probably murdered by the Shadow Company or escaped somehow. But the group that went with Ghost had ten members (Ghost, Roach, Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow, and four randomly generated Task Force troopers) whose mission was to neutralize him. *The achievement/trophy you receive for beating this level and "Loose Ends" on Veteran ,"Queen takes Rook", is named after him in his honor. *Rook was the last Task Force 141 member to have been killed by the Shadow Company in the game. Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141